


Sonnet of Imperfection

by Rarae



Series: Love Poems [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I have a test tomorrow why am i doing this, Love Poem, Multi, Original Poem, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Sonnet, enough hyberbolic poems, gay poem, imperfection is sexy aka women arent the sun, love poetry, or etherial beings or crystals or whatever, poem, they be people my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: Love is adoring the imperfection and realness of your lover, seeing their faults, knowing they are not perfection incarnate, but adoring them anyways.





	Sonnet of Imperfection

Her flowing tresses be not like starlight,  
Her lips not plush orchids nor sweet rose.  
She does not dance like a woodland sprite,  
Nor is perfect her eyes, brow, or nose.

Ah! But what a beauty still is she?  
She, who holds my heart in her fine hands fair?  
Though not sun, though radiant to me,  
To thine own mind must the lovely ensnare.

What is a god but a sun, about whom I rotate?  
And what is the sun, but the heart's jailer,  
Who locks away with trembling hands they key?

Not perfect, no, and neither is fickle fate,  
But so flawed flawless humanity, tailored  
To make man love and weep at bent knee.


End file.
